


Черно-серый вслед за концом света

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), black and grey world
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Неужели, мечты о чем-то большем и привели его сюда? Неужели, на самом деле, его мечты были грязно-серыми и тянули его в пропасть?Пост!ВБ.





	1. I. Погружение

**Author's Note:**

> Пост ВБ. То ли сборник драбблов, то ли неудавшийся минник.  
> Да, я читала теории про камень души, и, быть может, они правдивы, но мне видится немного другой мир. Мир, в котором одинокие, падшие по воле Таноса люди находят друг друга в черно-серых красках.  
> Задумка была немного иной, но в перерывах между воспоминаниями об идее АУ по Стони на мотив семейки Адамс и попытках сообразить внезапный тройничок, родилось вот это творение. Кажется, Баки вышел таким, каким всегда и получался. В общем, приятного чтения, спасибо, что вы со мной. И, вдруг кому захочется или кто умеет, нарисуйте артик или соорудите коллажик к этому всему. Пожалуйста.  
> Всем добра! ☺  
> И еще хочу извиниться перед тем человеком, которому пообещала написать соулмейт ау по #winterspider в ВК. Прости меня, уважаемый. Кажется, я не рассчитала свои силы. Надеюсь, ты заглянешь сюда и эта работа тебе хотя бы немного понравится.

Открыть глаза всё равно, что лишиться жизни — страшно. И Питер, как бы не пытался убедить себя в том, что уже пора, жмурился, пытался сжать пальцы в кулак, но не знал, получалось ли. Казалось, он даже не дышал, да и не должен был, так что уж говорить о руках, ногах и сомкнутых веках.

Он чувствовал, что мистер Старк уже не держал его. Но помнил каждое прикосновение, прощальные, почти отцовские объятия, полный отчаяния взгляд. Он не хотел, чтобы мистер Старк чувствовал вину за его смерть. Питер не справился со своей задачей, и вот ему было за что чувствовать себя виноватым.

Раньше ему говорили, что, сталкиваясь со страхом лицом к лицу, перестаешь бояться. Но нет, с ним это не сработало. Или, может, страх был не тот. Он все еще боялся умереть. Этот страх трепетал в груди вместо сердца и никак не мог вырваться наружу. Вряд ли когда-нибудь Питер сможет от него избавиться.

Открыть глаза всё равно, что лишиться жизни — сделать шаг в неизвестность. Питер не знал, лежит он или стоит. Или, быть может, сидит. Не знал, где он находится прямо сейчас. И есть ли он вообще? Или теперь он представляет собой неопределенную субстанцию в открытом космосе? Не знал, как там тетя Мэй, Нэд и Мишель. Не знал, как справляется мистер Старк.

А вокруг тишина. Томная. Такой можно погубить чью-нибудь жизнь. Ни запахов, ни звуков. Только голая тишина, раскрывающая страх с новой стороны. Что, если он остался один?

Открыть глаза всё равно, что лишиться жизни, но разве он уже не умер?

— Эй, ты ведь тот парень, что водится со Старком, — спросил кто-то. И Питер понял, что эмоции не дремлют. Радость притупила страх. Он здесь не один. Кто-то совсем рядом. — Парень? Просыпайся.

Мир вокруг него черно-серый. Грязный, без красок. Мрачный и пыльный. Он увидел движущиеся силуэты, деревья, стремящиеся вверх к серому небу. Вокруг всё буквально рассыпалось, но как-то ещё жило.

Но мрак охватил его, испугал. Заковал в цепи. Страх усилился, забиваясь глубже в грудь.

— Я здесь, — снова сказал кто-то. И Питер повернул голову, осматриваясь.

Перед ним стоял мужчина. Его волосы развивал ветер. Легкая щетина на сером лице выглядела вполне ухоженной. В уголках глаз появились морщинки от легкой улыбки, которая тронула губы. А Питер словил себя на мысли, что помнил его ещё со времен поездки в Германию с мистером Старком. Металлическая рука не из тех, что забывается.

Мужчина протянул ему руку. Питер смотрел на нее, серо-черную, изучал несколько секунд, прежде чем, не подумав вовсе, схватиться за широкую ладонь. Мужчина смотрел на него с радостью в бесцветных глазах. И так же, как все вокруг, он словно рассыпался, превращаясь в пепел.

— Я Человек-паук, — не задумываясь, сказал Питер. Не время для церемоний, но не мог же он молчать. — А вы лучший друг Капитана Америка.

— Дурацкие у нас прозвища, — ответил _друг_. — Зови меня Баки.

— Я Питер, — Пит попытался улыбнуться, но не был уверен, что в этом рассыпающимся мире такое возможно.

— Можешь идти, Питер?

— Давай попробуем, Баки.


	2. II. Отрицание

Что это был за мир, понять оказалось сложно. Черно-серый, грязный, одинокий. Но с каждым разом открывать глаза было все легче. Баки постоянно был рядом, болтал о том, о сем, пытаясь не дать Питеру зачахнуть в этой пыли. Он рассказал, что они сидят на вершине холма, но смотря по сторонам Пит видел лишь серость во всем: трава, небо, горизонт. Никаких красок, никакой радости.

Питер разочарованно вздохнул, когда Баки вновь заговорил об этом. Он не отводил взгляда от своего костюма. Черно-серый не внушал доверия. Его прекрасный, яркий костюм выглядел ужасно без красок. Он и сам не блестел на солнце. Руки и ноги, казалось, вот-вот рассыпятся и превратятся в пепел. Страх утих, и теперь все, о чем мог думать Питер, так это дом.

Его маленькая комната. Тетя, постоянно сующая нос не в свои дела, но от этого не менее любимая. Мистер Старк, наставляющий его на правильный путь. Нэд, примеряющий его костюм. Плохие парни, которым противостоит Человек-паук.

— Ты выглядишь слишком грустно для того, кто пережил конец света, — сказал Баки. Питер лишь фыркнул в ответ. Жить в этой серости не значит _пережить_.

— Разве я его пережил? — Питер поднял брови, а потом в отчаянии закрыл глаза.

Раз на раз не приходится, и Питер понимал, что в любой момент он мог развеяться пеплом по серой земле. Если это значит «пережил», то лучше бы он погиб на поле боя, как настоящий защитник Земли.

— Поверь тому, кто умирал больше раз, чем тебе лет.

На секунду Питеру показалось, что Баки ухмыльнулся и его глаза блеснули _голубым_. Но потом мир вновь стал черно-серым, и он опустил взгляд вниз, рассматривая серую траву. Он смотрел на землю, словно в пропасть. «Больше раз, чем тебе лет», — повторял Питер про себя, изучая черноту под ногами.

— Я не пережил конец света, — фыркнул Питер. Его голос прозвучал смело и дерзко. — Я умер, не сумев его предотвратить.

— Ты такой не один.

Поджав губы, Питер отрицательно помотал головой. Баки поднял брови, почти беззвучно фыркнул.

Он был один. И здесь, и там. Один, рассыпающийся на куски, превращающийся в пепел, развивающийся по ветру.

— Не смей сдаваться, — прошептал Баки прямо над ухом. Он накрыл ладонью его плечо. Питер сглотнул, повернувшись, и поймал взгляд любопытных глаз. Что-то кольнуло в груди. У Питера и раньше такое случалось, когда он сильно волновался. Накрыв руку Баки своей, Пит ухмыльнулся самому себе. И стало легче.


	3. III. Гнев

Все это просто несправедливо. Хотя, куда уж там. Питер должен был понимать, что не все так хорошо в жизни, как кажется. И если уж такой большой и великий человек, как мистер Старк, заметил его, то зачем было ждать и других подарков судьбы?

Сидя на вершине холма, он злился на самого себя, в первую очередь. За то, что позволил себе мечтать. Он думал, что его жизнь здорово изменилась, и два года слепо жил, стараясь не совать свой нос, куда не просят. А мистер Старк не просил.

Неужели мечты о чем-то большем и привели его сюда? Неужели, на самом деле, его мечты были грязно-серыми и тянули его в пропасть?

— О чем ты бурчишь себе под нос столько времени? — Баки влез в его мысли, как и всегда неожиданно и резко. Это стало привычным, потому что, кажется, в его войсках не учили чувству такта и элементарной вежливости.

— Не твое дело, — гневно ответил Пит, отвернувшись. Разговоры наскучили. Сколько тем можно обсудить, сидя на одном месте?

— Ну, видимо, мое, — настойчиво продолжил Баки, садясь рядом. Бродить из стороны в сторону уже надоело, хотя только это занятие и помогало здесь бороться со скукой. — Не зря же мы с тобой оказались здесь вместе.

— Нас не существует, — все так же агрессивно говорил Питер. — Еще немного, и сольемся с песком так, что в жизни нас не найдут и не смогут отсеять наш прах от этой серой гадости.

На каждое новое слово — новый предел громкости голоса, и уже договаривая, Питер осознал, что никогда не говорил так: громко, агрессивно, со злобой и ядом. Даже мышцы лица заболели от того, как сильно и с каким усердием он сжимал губы, ругаясь. И они болели не так, как после длительной улыбки. Они болели так, как звучали сказанные им слова.

— Мы есть, — легко сказал Баки. — Я вижу тебя, а ты — меня. Мы разговариваем. А значит, мы есть.

— Прекрасное логическое мышление, — огрызнулся Питер, пнув ногой несчастный песок под ногами. — Спасем мир разговорами. Уничтожим Таноса громким словом, добьем твоими выводами и тогда точно погибнем по глупости.

Питер продолжал громко разглагольствовать. Память о тете Мэй жгла его сердце. Как она там? Кажется, он приносил в ее жизнь одно разочарование за другим. Ему больно думать о ней. О том, как она в поисках Питера идет к мистеру Старку, как узнает обо всем, что случилось, как ругается на Старка и колотит его по рукам, как (возможно) Капитан Роджерс её останавливает, а потом успокаивает, рассказывая, что потерял Баки.

Его мысли прервались на такой глупости. Сопереживание, конечно, иногда помогает, но в случае с Мэй это был бы дохлый номер. Мэй всегда была вспыльчивой, сколько Питер себя помнил. Конечно, порой она жалела о собственной резкости в отношениях с людьми, но Питер каждый раз был ей благодарен, потому что именно эта вспыльчивость сделала его таким, каким он стал.

Он сделал глубокий вздох, намереваясь продолжить, как вдруг почувствовал прикосновение холодной руки: Баки крепко сжал его ладонь своей, и только сейчас Питер понял, что давно поднялся с земли. Он смотрел на Баки сверху вниз, на то, как тот сжимал его за руку.

— Что тебя так растрогало? — спросил он, и Питер непонимающе посмотрел в ответ. Статус лучшего друга Капитана Америка дает какие-то суперспособности? — У тебя слезы на глазах.

Отвернувшись, Питер снова вздохнул и смахнул слезы свободной рукой. А потом переплел пальцы с пальцами Баки, хватаясь так крепко, как только мог. Чтобы не расцепить ничем, не разрубить, не разбить.

Баки держал его за руку все то время, пока Питер, пыл которого он погасил одним прикосновением, сидел рядом и рассказывал о тетушке.

После держать Баки за руку стало привычкой. Самой вредной и самой любимой привычкой Питера Паркера.


	4. IV. Торг

Они могли молчать часами, но Питер не любил это дело. Тишина, висевшая в воздухе, нервировала его до дрожи в пальцах и скрежета зубов. Раздражала. Напоминала о том, о чем он помнить совершенно не желал.

Лежать на серой траве было все равно, что на обычной. Только требовалось закрыть глаза и вспомнить, как выглядел зеленый цвет в их прошлой жизни. Кажется, этот цвет всегда приятен для глаз и довольно спокойный, что, конечно, иронично, учитывая, что Халк — воплощения ярости — как раз зеленый.

Пит чувствовал, как листья травы щекочут его ухо. И улыбался, смотря на Баки. Тот словно давно мечтал провести время вот так — безмятежно и беззаботно, забыв обо всех обязанностях и всем том грузе, который камнем висел на его плечах. Забыть о войнах и битвах, о чужих жизнях и смерти, о чувстве вины и той загадке, что сидит в его подсознании.

— Так как ты говоришь его звали? — спросил Баки, повернувшись к Питу. Тот, зажмурившись, смотрел на серое небо.

— Кого?

— Ну того. С огнем на голове.

— Аид. Бог мертвецов.

— Мне бы с ним подружиться. Спасти пару жизней, подчистить карму, — сказал Баки, складывая руки за головой.

Пит хмыкнул, сдерживая смешок. Смеяться над Баки — опасное дело. Как оказалось, личность суперсолдата довольно обидчива, когда дело касается его личных мыслей и чувств. Питер с пониманием относился к его причудам.

— Ты бы утонул в реке смерти, не добравшись до нужной души, — прошептал он тихо-тихо.

— Тогда, — Баки улыбнулся. Питер краем взгляда видел, как тот лег на бок и потянул к нему руку. Когда Баки сплел свои пальцы с его, крепко сжал, притягивая ладонь к себе, Пит повернулся и посмотрел на него. — Тогда мне не стоит нырять в реку, не думая. Не могу же я тебя одного здесь оставить.

Губы Питера тронула легкая улыбка, которую тот сразу же попытался спрятать. Бесцветные глаза Баки снова, как показалось Питу, блеснули голубым. Как будто бы них отражалось небо. Небо привычного для Питера мира.

— Как думаешь, почему мы здесь? — спросил Питер, сделав умное лицо.

— Потому что Танос убил половину Вселенной одним щелчком пальцев? — вопросом ответил Баки.

— Почему здесь только мы? — Питер начал говорить быстрее. — Я видел, как пеплом рассыпался один очень умелый колдун, а следом за ним Стражи Галактики….

— Кто?

— Ну, Стражи Галактики, — повторил Пит, но Баки продолжал с недоумением смотреть на него. — Дракс, Мантис. Звездный принц, в конце концов.

— Кто?

— Или Лорд. Вечно забываю его имя. Ну, не суть, — оборвал собственные мысли Питер, понимая, что Баки вряд ли знает этих чудиков из космоса. — Я лишь хочу понять, почему мы здесь вместе. И нет ни души.

— Может, есть, — шепотом начал Баки, садясь на траве. Он двинулся чуть назад, выпуская ладонь Питера из своих рук, — просто мы их не нашли. Или, как вариант, я — твоя галлюцинация. Ну или ты моя.

Питер, вслед за Баки, сел. Совсем рядом, чтобы снова взять его за руку, если захочется. Они молчали. Наверное, даже слишком долго.

— Наши жизни можно выторговать? — вдруг спросил Питер. Баки, услышав, повернулся к парню, замечая потерянную улыбку на его лице.

— С кем ты собираешься торговаться?

— Не знаю, — Питер пожал плечами. — С мирозданием?

Баки ухмыльнулся, прикрыв глаза на мгновение. Питер не сводил взгляда со светло-серых губ, кончики которых дотягивались до щек.

— Тебе нечего предложить взамен, — наконец сказал Баки, протягивая Питеру руку. — Это так не работает.

— Но ведь, — начал Питер, хватаясь за руку Баки. Как только их пальцы соприкоснулись, Барнс потянул его на себя. Бороться не имело смысла. — Аид обменял всю силу Геркулеса на жизнь Мегары.

— Чтобы погубить Олимп, — кивнул Баки.

Он потянул Питера на себя сильнее, пока тот разглагольствовал о мультфильме, который Баки в жизни не видел. Развернул к себе спиной, сам уперся о стоящий позади камень, следом усадив Пита к себе на колени. А Питер, увлекшись рассказом, даже не понял, что произошло.

— ...Конечно, возможно, у Таноса есть все, что нужно, но почему бы, к примеру, не поменять наши жизни на жизни каких-нибудь плохих парней, которые не приносят пользы и…

— Я как раз из таких.

Слова Баки заставили Питера замолчать. Он заглянул в его глаза, подумав, что они были к нему ближе, чем обычно, а следом сжал руку, и все постепенно встало на свои места. Но вот отвести взгляд от Баки он никак не мог. Смотрел, изучал, запоминал. И думал о произнесенных им словах.

Баки натворил много дел за свою жизнь, Питер слышал о нем много всего, и хвалебных отзывов среди потока информации не было. На его счету столько загубленных жизней, что подумать страшно. Как и страшно считать, сколько раз он умирал.

Рука Баки, левая, от одного взгляда на которую по телу шли мурашки, легла Питеру на талию. Повисла тишина, напряжение, за которым должна была следовать разрядка, но Пит не мог найти правильный выход из сложившейся ситуации. А Баки, почему-то оказавшийся так близко, только мешал рационально мыслить.

— Как сказал Стив, — Баки первым нарушил тишину, но взгляда с Питера не сводил и даже не собирался. Прям как в лучших романтических фильмах, и, кажется, о самом любимом фильме такого жанра Пит уже успел рассказать. — Мы не торгуем жизнями. Не нам решать, кто достоин жить, а кому следует умереть.

Питер сглотнул, кивнув. А когда понял, что сидит у Баки на коленях, заерзал, нервно пряча взгляд.

— Так все-таки почему мы здесь вместе?

— Чтобы не одичать?


	5. V. Уныние

Баки уснул под шепот Питера, а проснулся в полной тишине. Перевернувшись на спину, он открыл глаза и долго смотрел на серое небо. Ждал, что Питер заговорит. Но никто не прерывал тишину. Тогда Баки огляделся по сторонам и, к большому разочарованию, никого не увидел рядом.

Никого не было видно на сотни метров вперед. Стоя на холме, Баки смотрел вниз, искал следы или намеки, но кругом не видел ничего, кроме черно-серой травы и деревьев. Питер исчез, как будто превратившись в пепел.

Остаться одному среди серости — его ночной кошмар. Одиночество — чертов монстр под кроватью, который, схватив за ноги раз, уже никогда не отпустит. Баки боялся его больше, чем смерти. Именно поэтому он не собирался сдаваться.

Питер наверняка был где-то рядом, требовалось лишь найти его в этом черно-сером мире, среди сливавшихся друг с другом деревьев и травы. Баки спустился по узкой тропинке, которая на пару тонов отличалась от травы по цвету, и оглянулся назад. Тропинка оказалась девственно чистой, как будто ни одна душа не ступала на нее. И в этот момент, Баки почувствовал себя призраком.

Сначала он пошел в левую сторону. Там стоял небольшой лес из елей и кедров. Путь к деревьям преграждал ряд цветущих цветов. Белые, они слепили глаза, и Баки поспешил покинуть это место.

Направившись в противоположную сторону, Баки думал о Питере, пытаясь понять, что могло приключиться с ним. Он никогда не пропадал, а ведь они жили в этом странном мире уже целую вечность. От волнения, бившегося в груди, становилось жарко, руки тряслись. Баки не испытывал ничего подобного уже давно.

Погрузившись в свои мысли, он не заметил, как далеко ушел. Он зашел бы еще дальше, если бы вдруг не услышал надрывные рыдания, которые звучали так, как будто их хотели заглушить.

Питер сидел возле широкого ручья, вытирал слезы рукавами своего костюма, опустив ноги в воду. Баки наблюдал за ним издалека, спрятался за ближайшим высоким деревом, чтобы ненароком не спугнуть. Быть может, подглядывать вот так было не совсем честно, но Баки как не хотел терять Питера из поля зрения, так и не хотел портить его идиллию. Если Питер был здесь один, значит так было нужно.

Прежде Питер не казался ему таким маленьким и хрупким, каким он выглядел сейчас. Длинные пальцы, стройные ноги, обтянутые эластичной тканью, растрепанные волосы и, как думал Баки, красные от слез глаза. Только вот в этом мире не было красного цвета.

Красный — цвет, который Баки никогда не забудет. Как Питер никогда не забудет цвет неба, что мерещится ему в глазах Барнса, стоит тому улыбнуться.

Всхлипы то становились громче, то затихали. И каждый раз, когда тишина оказывалась слишком очевидной, Баки хотел сорваться к Питеру. Хотел заглушить его страдания, заставить улыбнуться, убрать слезы с его щек. Хотел защитить от всего, что свалилось на их голову. Для него это слишком сложное испытание.

Питер наклонился к реке и опустил руки в воду. Умылся, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Баки наблюдал за ним пару часов, не меньше, но почему-то именно этот момент показался ему самым подходящим, чтобы выйти из своего укрытия. Тихими шагами Баки спустился к реке, нарочно задев попавшуюся по пути ветку, чтобы Питер обратил на него внимание.

Послышался громкий, последний всхлип. Питер быстро утирал слезы со щек и исподлобья поглядывал на приближающегося к нему Баки. Он чувствовал, как сопли текут из носа и проклинал себя за неумение сдерживать чувства. Когда Баки сел рядом, Питер первым делом попытался оправдаться. Он устал, серый цвет нагонял тоску, а жизнь казалась ненастоящей, подделкой с неправильной цветовой гаммой.

Но Баки слушать не стал. Сначала он убрал челку за ухо, затем стер последние остатки слез. Смотрел на Питера так, словно видел его насквозь, знал каждую его мысль, даже самую сокровенную. Он улыбнулся. От улыбки вдруг стало тепло на душе. Питер глушил скулеж, вырывающийся из горла, не отводя взгляда.

Руки Баки легли на плечи, и через секунду он притянул Пита к себе, обнял со всей искренностью, которая только была в нем. Питер неловко обвил руки вокруг его талии в ответ и, уткнувшись в плечо, начал что-то шептать.

Он говорил, что устал прятать тревогу и волнение. Рассказал, как его убивает одиночество в те моменты, когда Баки спит и на их мир опускается тишина. Снова вспоминал тетю и жалел, что больше не сможет ступить на зеленую траву.

— Я не хотел уходить, — шептал он почти над ухом. От его дыхания по телу прошлись мурашки. — И не хочу сейчас. Я не хочу умирать, боже, Баки. Я не хочу.

— Ты не умрешь, — ответил Баки, немного отстраняясь, заглядывая в бесцветные темные глаза, — даю слово.

И Баки знал, что сдержать это слово для него не стоит почти ничего. Только бы найти того, с кем договориться.


	6. VI. Принятие

— Знаешь на что похоже это место?

Баки мечтательно огляделся вокруг. Он видел этот пейзаж преступное количество раз, но все равно не уставал проводить параллели с реальным миром. Питер знать об этом не знал, ведь Баки не любил раскрывать свою душу, но вспоминая их вчерашний вечер, когда Питер рыдал, уткнувшись ему в плечо, Барнс вдруг понял, что между ними больше нет никаких границ.

— На что? — улыбнулся Питер.

То, что на его лице появилась улыбка, Баки считал своей заслугой. После слез и всхлипов, любое проявление радости лечило душу. Улыбка на лице Питера заменяла солнце.

— На те места, где я жил в Ваканде, — признался Баки. Он неловко поджал губы, вспоминая несколько последних дней цветной жизни: у него не было левой руки, но была работа, с которой он справлялся.

Питер осмотрелся еще раз. Они были на пути к их холму, на котором обитали все то время, что находились в этом до безумия странном, бесцветном мире. Но Баки остановился, видимо, вспомнив что-то из прошлой жизни. Точнее, одной из них.

— Хочешь остаться здесь? — спросил Питер, крепко сжимая его руку.

— Нам нужно к холму, — опустив взгляд на сцепленные пальцы, ответил Баки. — Вдруг, нас будут искать, а где-то на холме есть вход в этот мир.

Теорию о том, что в этот мир есть дверь, Баки озвучивал не раз, но Питер не принимал ее всерьез. Если бы дверь была, ее давно сломали бы. Мистер Старк не бросил бы его здесь, нашел бы лазейку и вытащил бы в тот мир, в котором были цвета и краски. В котором то, что он — Человек-паук имело значение.

На холме ничего не было. Только пустота, серое небо над головой и возможность смотреть на мир сверху, видя его как на ладони. Здесь же росли деревья. Они тянулись к небу и солнцу. Их листья представляли собой огромную палитру черных и серых цветов, мощные стволы имели красивые узоры. Ветки казались вполне крепкими, а рядом, метрах в ста от того места, где они стояли, росли цветы.

Баки смотрел на эту серую природу с каким-то особым блеском в глазах. Должно быть, это была сама ностальгия. Ну или что-то вроде нее. А потом, неожиданно для Пита, который с таким же увлечением рассматривал все вокруг, Баки потянул его за руку и пошел в направлении холма.

— Стой! — крикнул Питер ему в спину, потянув на себя. — Не торопись.

На его зов Баки повернулся. Подошел ближе, не расцепляя пальцев. Он не мог лишить Питера этого прикосновения.

Питер поднял на него взгляд улыбающихся глаз и поджал губы, как он всегда делает перед тем, как сказать глупость. И смотря на него в ответ, Баки ждал эту глупость, пытаясь угадать ее содержимое заранее. Каждая идея Питера безумнее другой, и это единственное, от чего он отталкивался.

Может, он предложит обойти весь этот черно-серый, пепельный мир? Или спрыгнуть в реку, плыть по течению в поисках других жертв, попавших в сети? В конце концов, Пит мог предложить даже достать до неба и сделать качели из оставшейся у него паутины.

Но Питер не торопился рушить тишину. Баки почувствовал, как он положил руку на его левое плечо, легко надавил, призывая сесть на землю. Он подчинялся, не отрывая взгляда и не отпуская руку Питера. Сел, упершись спиной о ствол дерева, и ждал, что же будет дальше.

— Мы здесь застряли, — наконец начал объяснять Питер, садясь рядом с Баки на колени. — На месяц, на год… Кто знает, может быть, на всю жизнь. И если так, то какой смысл сидеть на одном месте? Несмотря на всю эту серость вокруг, я хочу _жить_ , Баки. Неважно, по-настоящему это или нет. Плевать, если я всего лишь твоя иллюзия...

— Питер, — протянул Баки со вздохом, но продолжить не смог. Питер поднял руку и приложил палец к губам Барнса, одними губами шепча «молчи».

— Я ведь _пережил_ конец света, — прошептал Питер.

Он наклонился слишком близко, чувствовал, как часто дышал Баки, и, закрыв глаза, поцеловал, сжимая свободной рукой металлическое запястье. Питер целовал его осторожно, аккуратно, как будто пробовал, выяснял, понравится ему или нет. И судя по всему — Питеру нравилось. Он отпустил руки Баки, ладонями провел по предплечьям и положил их на плечи, проехался коленями по земле, двигаясь ближе. Баки обнял его, прижимая к себе.

Питер его не жалел. Так не целуют из жалости или сочувствия.

Баки в свою очередь не испытывал сочувствия к Питеру. Отвечая на поцелуй, он просто не понимал, в какой момент они стали так близки, что Питер сделал первый шаг сам.

Когда от нехватки воздуха запершило в горле, Питер оторвался от губ Барнса и лег рядом, выдохнув простое:

— Прости.

Посмотрев на Питера, на его привычно-серое лицо, Баки вдруг разглядел легкий красный румянец на щеках. И не думая, склонился над Питом, взял его за подбородок и поцеловал снова.

— Чёртов замкнутый круг, — прошептал Паркер, обнимая Баки за шею.

— Переживешь, — хмыкнул Баки, целуя, — конец света ведь пережил.

— Теперь главное не проснуться в мокрой постели.

Странные слова, с которых жизнь для Питера началась заново.


	7. VII. Пробуждение

Питер помнил большой бесцветный дуб. Беспокойный ручей. Тропинку с мокрыми следами. Длинные волосы Баки, которые путались после купаний. Помнил смех, яркость белых цветов и серость неба.

Поэтому открыв глаза и увидел лицо мистера Старка, Питер испугался так, как будто его ночной кошмар стал явью.

— Паркер, ты чего? — спросил Старк, рассматривая его напуганное лицо. — Слышишь меня?

— Да, — медленно ответил Питер, пальцем потирая переносицу. Он щурился, привыкая к цветам вокруг. — Да. Просто все слишком.... Цветное. Где я?

— На базе, — уверенно кивнул Тони. — Ты же теперь мститель. Официально. И возраст уже позволяет взять тебя без пояснительной записки от тетушки.

— Почему я вернулся?

— Потому что должен был, — закатил глаза Старк. — Где благодарность, парень?

— А кто-то, кроме меня, вернулся?

— Конечно, все вернулись. Мы своих не бросаем….

— Спасибо, мистер Старк!

Питер вскочил, обнял Старка, еще раз поблагодарил его и выбежал из комнаты.

Он был на этой базе единожды, пару лет назад, когда мистер Старк предложил ему стать мстителем, выделиться из толпы своих сверстников и утереть нос всяким Флэшам Томпсонам. В тот день Питер отказался, и что-то ему показывало, что мистер Старк заранее знал, что так будет.

Он шел, сам не зная куда. На зов сердца разве что, которое рвалось из груди из-за одной только мысли, что с этим пробуждением Питер потерял целую черно-серую жизнь.

На своем пути он встретил, кажется, всех, кого мог. Увидел Стрэнджа, всех Стражей Галактики, короля Ваканды и даже Хэппи. На пути ему попался и бог грома, но тот был так занят, что просто его не заметил. Питер посчитал, что так даже лучше. Он понятия не имел как следует представиться Тору.

По ощущениям он был уже близко, в сердце теплело, и улыбка на лице появилась сама собой, когда ему на встречу вышла тетя Мэй.

На ее лице появились слезы, руки задрожали. Она говорила навзрыд. Питер обнял её, извиняясь, и просил только одного: не лить из-за него слезы. В конце концов, он в порядке, и нет никакого смысла переживать из-за того, что уже прошло.

— Я безумно рад тебя видеть, Мэй, — начал Пит виновато, — но мне нужно найти еще кое-кого.

— Опять променяешь меня на Старка?

— Да что ты! Ни в жизнь. Я только от него иду.

— И кого же ты тогда ищешь?

— Того, кто помог мне пережить конец света.

Питер хотел сказать что-то еще, но совершенно не мог подобрать слов. Они просто исчезли из-за волнения, Пит как будто разучился разговаривать. Он услышал голос, раздававшийся из-за ближайшей двери, ноги подкосились, но все чувства вдруг обострились, волнение подскочило до максимума. Черно-серая жизнь внезапно оказалась так близко. И Питер одновременно был готов и не готов ее встретить.

— Прости, — сказал он Мэй, выбираясь из объятий. — Я скоро вернусь.

Мэй не стала его задерживать, хоть и отпускать не хотелось, потому как страшно было потерять Питера снова. Но огонь в его глазах не оставил ее равнодушной. И пока Питер стоял у двери, собираясь с мыслями, она наблюдала за ним, улыбаясь.

Сделать шаг навстречу голосу страшно. Так же страшно было однажды, когда ему пришлось открывать глаза после смерти.

_Вдруг все было не по-настоящему? Вдруг это лишь игра его воображения? Вдруг тот, кто сидит за дверью, не знает его, а значит и не ждет?_

Но вспоминая тепло руки, лежащей на плече, поцелуи и крепкие объятия, чужие колени, сидя на которых он смотрел на белые звезды, Питер забывал про страх. Каждое воспоминание забирало частичку страха с собой, становясь еще ярче, обретая краски, запах и вкус.

Зачем пытаться оттянуть то, что неизбежно? Питер не знал правильный ответ на этот вопрос. В ожидании никогда не было смысла. Это лишь пустая трата времени, наполненная сомнениями и страхом. Он знал, что сможет перешагнуть эту линию, ведь однажды уже делал так.

Сделав глубокой вдох, Питер решительно толкнул дверь и вошел в помещение, скрывающееся за ней. Внутри было светло, стены блестели голубым, чистое, выглаженное белье на кровати примяли так, что было ясно, что кто-то сидел здесь. Только изучив пустоту, Питер перевел взгляд в сторону.

Там, на небольшом диване рядом с парнем, напоминавшем Капитана Америка, сидел его Баки. В безрукавке и черных штанах, со спутанными волосами, собранными в быстрый хвост. Питер уставился на него так, как будто прежде не видел его таким. Он так привык к черно-серому, что цветная реальность казалась ему сном. Но все, что происходило сейчас, нравилось ему не меньше.

У Баки голубые-голубые глаза, влажные, пунцовые губы, растянутые в лукавой улыбке, темно-русые волосы, румяные щеки. И жилетка насыщенного синего цвета. Металлическая рука особенно прекрасна. Питер смотрел на него заворожено, изучая золотые узоры и насыщенный цвет вибраниума.

Он сделал несколько шагов навстречу, Баки и Капитан обратили на него внимание. Питер поймал взгляд Барнса. Его глаза прекрасны в цвете, и думая об этом, Пит не заметил, как стал улыбаться. Когда он сделал еще шаг к Баки, тот встал.

_Он знает? Он помнит? Для него это важно?_

— При-ивет, — глупо сказал Питер, смотря на Баки. Щеки жгло от румянца, и от взгляда, которым его одарил Капитан, стало неловко. Но решимость и стойкость никуда не делись. Питер все так же смотрел на Баки и не собирался сдаваться.

А потом Баки протянул ему руку, живую, и улыбнулся добрее, мягче, привычней. В горле встал ком. Питера переполняла радость и волнение, которое, как не пытайся, даже философией не выгонишь.

— Иди ко мне, — сказал Баки, не сводя с Питера взгляда. От одного его голоса кровь закипала.

Питер схватился за его руку, как утопающий за спасательный круг. Вцепился, и вместо двух больших шагов, сделал один огромный рывок к нему навстречу.


End file.
